Entre mis manos
by moon orchids
Summary: La risa de Aguri fue todo lo que Koro-sensei necesita.


**Disclaimer:** Assassination Classroom © Yūsei Matsui.

* * *

**S**onrisa de muñeca preciosa que entre jadeos clama un silencioso «Cuidado, soy frágil (pero no le rompo con facilidad)» con un aura de felicidad y delicadeza que envolvía a ella y su pequeño cuerpo es lo primero que puede destacar (maravillarse) de Yukimura-san cuando la miró a través del vidrio templado con sus ojos por primera vez.

Es un pensamiento un poco predecible.

«Ella será mi boleta de ida.»

Cada persona es fácil de leer. Él lo sabe. Y él puede notar que (sus labios pequeños se encuentran partidos y maltratados mientras son besados por el tipo equivocado. Es quizá la perversión hablando de él, pero se promete besarla algún día sí o sí antes de escapar de ese lugar) ella es fácil de manipular si jugaba bien sus cartas.

Ella tiene el corazón ingenuo y con una sonrisa de muñeca que encuentra asfixiantemente cariñoso y amable. Es un pensamiento un poco predecible, pero él piensa un (Yukimura-san, ¿Te han dicho que eres muy _muy_ bo-ni-ta?): «Saldré de este lugar al primer intento.»

Pero no fue así.

Ni con los proverbios engañosos, ni con las miraditas de debilidad fingida o sus palabras funcionan en ella. No funciona en Yukimura-san y él la mira.

Y es ahí donde realiza que ella no es ninguna tonta. Un poco torpe, sí, pero ninguna tonta. Solo es demasiado amable por su propio bien. Él la halagó eso mientras la observaba hacer el papeleo con furor antes de que su prometido llegase y la golpeara por ser una inútil perezosa. O eso es lo que confiesa Aguri con una sonrisa que encontró amablemente dolorosa y (Yukimura-san, ¿Te han dicho que tu sonrisa amable con dolor es más letal que un cu-chi-llo?) él se preguntó cómo es que esa mujer no se ha partido. O al menos agrietado un poco.

Viene a su cabeza «Cuidado, soy frágil (pero no le rompo con facilidad)» mientras miraba su aura de felicidad y delicadeza envolviendo su pequeño cuerpo a través del vidrio templado.

Es un pensamiento un poco predecible.

«Yukimura-san, ¿Te han dicho que de verdad eres muy _muy_ pre-cio-sa?»

* * *

Es un pensamiento un poco predecible.

«Aguri es una mujer peculiar.»

(Él cree que, después de todo, el cosquilleo entre su pecho y manos deben ser por los experimentos

… ¿Verdad?)

Ella es una mujer peculiar. Debe de. Con una sonrisa de muñeca que (sorprendentemente) no tiene ninguna grieta a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que tiene que pasar. Una sonrisa de muñeca que tiene un aura de felicidad y delicadeza envolviendo su pequeño cuerpo lleno de magulladuras y moretones en su piel preciosa de porcelana. Él se siente un poco integrado.

Ella tiene el corazón ingenuo. Es demasiado amable, demasiado estúpido para no reclamar el maltrato que sufre. Ella, quien es tan lista como para esquivar todos los encantos del Dios de la Muerte, pero no una simple bofetada de Yanagisawa gracias a su falta de coraje.

(Él cree que, después de todo, que toda la rabia e ira que tiene deben ser por los experimentos al ser tratado como un simple conejillo de indias y no como un rival realmente peligroso que puede poner a todo a su favor en un solo segundo

… ¿Verdad?)

—¿Por qué te casas con él? —un día preguntó, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo mientras estaba sentado en el frío suelo de la habitación. Su mirada se centraba en los delgados tentáculos saliendo de sus dedos sin que nadie más lo notara. Aguri solamente giró su mirada, intentando no hacer una mueca de dolor por los moretones que salían de sus muñecas y muslos.

(Él ignoró que, por un microsegundo, el color invisible de los tentáculos de su mano se tornaba a un negro feroz)

—Es el único hombre que me querría, Shinigami-san. Ya te lo había dicho —y su sonrisa fue real, pero era tan _triste_. Él se encontró a sí mismo queriendo borrar su tristeza.

(En el futuro, bajo la luna creciente en una noche estrellada, un melancólico ser susurra: «Yukimura-san, ¿Te han dicho que es de mala educación mentir?»)

* * *

Con el tiempo, formaron un vínculo. Un vínculo realmente extraño, pero muy práctico (a veces la soledad era demasiado aburrida y Aguri siempre le regalaba su compañía). Él le habló de él mismo como ella habló de sí misma. Él le compartió su pasado, sus sonrisas falsas y sus palabras amables y cómo tuvo que sobrevivir entre la hambruna y la violencia manchando su piel con sangren. Ella le compartió la vida como profesora, del vínculo hacia sus estudiantes, de lo mucho que adoraba a su hermana menor. Le habló de sus sueños, de sus esperanzas. De todo.

Algunas veces, ella pedía consejos para motivar a sus estudiantes o las maneras más fáciles de dar clases y (ella dirigía un sincero "—¡Estoy segura de que serías mucho mejor profesor que yo, Shinigami-san!") en otras, ambos estarían sumidos en un silencio gratificante.

En esos silencios, él podía escuchar el sonido suave del bolígrafo rayando el papel, del teclado escribiendo notas, de su respiración y el (más hermoso) latir de su corazón mientras miraba las paredes blancas con una expresión ilegible.

El latir de su corazón le traía una paz que no conocía hasta que Aguri lo hizo posible.

(Y mirando hacia el pasado, con una cara amarilla de pulpo feliz mientras contaba su historia hacia sus alumnos en el frío de la noche, Koro-sensei se preguntó el por qué no supo, en ese instante, con ese pensamiento fugaz, darse cuenta de que ella se convirtió en su ancla, en una parte mucho más importante en su mundo de lo que jamás imaginó.

Especialmente cuando... —)

Él sintió éxtasis puro cuando rozó su mejilla con sus tentáculos delgados. Una suave sensación le recorrió la médula ósea de manera indiscreta, de manera gentil. Aguri le miró, sonriéndole y aferrándose a tus tentáculos, anhelando acariciarle los pómulos con la respiración entrecortada y los ojos dilatados.

Él no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

(Sus tentáculos no fueron la única una prueba de ello)

* * *

"Algún día, tú también conocerás a alguien así"

Eso fue lo que resonó en su cabeza, mientras sostenía su cuerpo entre tus brazos ya no tan humanos de manera miedosa, no queriendo que su sonrisa se rompiera al fin. Sintió la sangre manchando su ropa blanca, sintió cómo se enfriaba su cuerpo (y sintió horrible que ya no era tan cálido como cuando le rozó la mejilla hace tan solo unas horas atrás).

Una frase quería salir de su lengua rasposa —y sabe amargo como la tragedia—: «Yo no conoceré a nadie más porque a ti ya te conocí primero.

(Y cariño, tú serás la única.)»

Pero solo pudo decir un triste:

—No me arrepentiría dejar que me maten por tu bien. Pero […] no creo que haya alguien más así para mí allá fuera.

(Yukimura-san, ¿Te han dicho que nunca fui bueno cuidando las cosas que amaba?

… Pero haré más bien que mal, te lo juro)

* * *

0.1 segundos es lo que bastó para decidir ser el profesor de la Clase E.

0.1 segundos es lo que bastó para decidir pasar el último año de su vida. 0.1 segundos es lo que bastó para decir "Felicidades por su graduación" a sus alumnos cuando sintió el puñal en su corazón antes de escuchar sus sollozos lastimeros y dejar de existir mientras se desvanecía en unas luces como de luciérnagas en la noche.

0.1 segundos es lo que bastó para sentir las lagrimitas salir de sus ojos cuando lo primero que vio en el más allá fue a Yukimura-san abrazándole mientras pedía disculpas por toda la ansiedad que provoca la espera que Koro-sensei tuvo que soportar para poder verla una vez más.

0.1 segundos es lo que bastó para que él la abrazara con furia, mientras juraba que jamás la soltaría.

(Y entre sus manos, hallando la paz que en el latir de su corazón encontró y tanto deseó volver a escuchar, la besó como como se prometió cuando la miró por primera vez.)

* * *

Una vez, los tentáculos me preguntaron:

«¿Qué quieres ser?»

Y yo le respondí

«Quiero ser débil.»

(Porque los débiles, siempre sacaran las fuerzas de algún lugar desconocido para proteger a quienes aman— y ese lugar desconocido se llama amor, el arma más poderosa que una explosión que provoca media lunas y tú, Yukimura-san, eres la prueba de ello.

—Yukimura-san, ¿Te han dicho que, entre mis manos, puedo oír el cielo suspirar?

La risa de Aguri fue todo lo que Koro-sensei necesita.)


End file.
